


I have a twisted imagination

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M, Spain, tv3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: Max came back after a year in Mozambique. Had a kiss just before this but Max left not wanting to hurt Iago anymore. Beni's apartment, they talk, Iago is scared about jail time and confesses he still cares about Max and Max confesses the same. This is their kiss continued.





	I have a twisted imagination

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this is at the bottom, don't know how it happened, just worked out that way. The titles of the sections are at the top of them not the bottom. 
> 
> A friend of mine in Germany inspired these, we talked about them, collaborated a bit. There is more work like these on fan fiction.net

What Gonzalo hear part 2. We don't know how long he was at the door. 

Max rolling them, Iago is on his back. Iago's hands are on Max's neck and face. He feels his body melting as Iago touches him. Iago's eyes are blazing, Max is looking at Iago. Time has stopped, there is no sound. Max sees Iago, he is baring his soul to Max. Iago hands cradling Max, his thumbs caressing the skin. Iago's hands spreading the heat he sees in Iago's eyes. 

Max feels the sensation, his eyes close as it sweeps over him. Max leans down as their bodies move, catching the bottom of Iago's ear between his teeth. Iago moans. Max moves just under it to Iago's neck, lips touch the skin, taking it in, the kiss deep, making it to Iago's throat. Max seeks out Iago's lips. Max's hand on the bed, stabilizing himself. Iago breaks the kiss, his body moves up as his lips move to Max's neck, deep kisses. They move to his collarbone. Max's eyes roll back in his head, his eyes close, he moans, groans. 

His hand renews its hold on the bed. His lips at Max's ear. "Max" Just above a whisper, seductive. Iago pulls back. Iago has never had to seduce Max. The honor of being near Max, of being able to touch him has always been enough for him. "Iago" Max calls out. Iago bites his lip. Max takes hold of Iago's face, lips meeting. Iago moans, he's grateful for that honor again. Iago lays back, his hand weaves into Max's hair, holding Max to him. Max's hand at the back of Iago's head, the other on the side of Iago's face. Lovers in need of each other. Lips crushing lips, mouth against mouth. No air can pass through. Max can feel Iago's hands move down his neck, down his chest.

The kiss has changed, its slower, the urgency still there. Iago absorbing it, absorbing Max. His hands move around Max's sides, his hands taking it in, it sends a shudder through Max. Max moans as Iago's teeth take hold of his bottom lip, sliding across it. The kiss growing deeper, the blaze Max saw in Iago's eyes he feels in himself. A fire he feels consuming his body, a need that's not just coming from him. Nothing had ever felt more right to Max, nothing ever did. 

Making love to Iago, Iago's hand at the back of his head. It's not close enough for Iago, its not close enough for Max either. He feels both Iago's hands on his face, Iago's lips breaking the kiss, lips moving to Max's jaw, down his neck, he hears Iago moan as he moves. It doesn't matter that they had just made love a minute ago, it is as if its for the first time since Max got back. Iago's hand cradling his neck. Max eyes shut, one arm holding him up on the bed. Max's breath catching in his throat. If they weren't already on the bed, his knees would be buckling. Iago finding a spot on Max's neck, Iago's face buried there, lips taking in the skin, teeth grazing it. Max moans, Iago pulls back. Max's hands on either side of Iago's head on the bed, Iago's hands caressing Max's arms as they move. His lips, his hands, his arms, as if making love to every part of Max.

Iago's eyes looking into his. Iago's hands moving to Max's shoulders, Iago's finger tips pressing into them as they move down the skin. Max can feel it starting in the center of himself. Iago's hands on Max's sides. Max's lips hovering over Iago's as it expands out. Max moans, his eyes shutting as it takes him over. Iago moans under him, Max feels Iago's grip tighten. Max's eyes opening, breath heaving, sweating. He looks at Iago, Max can feel him breathing, it matches his. His eyes are calmer, there is still a fire in them, like one in a fireplace, a low burn. Max leans down, his lips touch Iago's, one slow kiss. Iago's hands lightly grip him. Max pulls back slow. 

Rolling to the side. His back finds the bed, his breath heaving. He looks over at Iago. He never saw anyone else while he was away. He would see Iago's face as clear as he does now. While in Mozambique he knew one thing for sure, Iago turns his head, his eyes on Max, he had left his heart in Barcelona. He didn't think it was possible to love him more. 

Max sees the vacant stare in Iago's eyes, pulling the covers over himself, Iago doing the same. Max knows what is on Iago's mind as he lays across Max. His upcoming trial. Max can see the weight of it on him, he can feel it. Max laying his hand on Iago's chest. He's seeking out his best friend. Iago placing his hand over Max's. Iago is seeking comfort. He's not afraid to show Max he's scared, terrified even. Max is the one person he knows he can show it to. Max wonders, as he rests his hand under Iago's head, what are the odds Iago would go with him to Mozambique?

 

What Gonzalo heard

Iago closing the door behind them, locking it. Max pulls his shirt off as Iago turns, walking toward him. His lips almost crushing Max's as they make contact with his. Iago's hands on Max's face, Max is working on the button and zipper of Iago's jeans, his hands work in a hurry. His hands move for Iago's shirt, pulling it off him. Max feels Iago's hands at his waist, his jeans. Iago's hands working as fast as Max's. Lips on lips, jeans falling to the floor as they step closer to the bed. 

Landing on it with hardly a bounce, if there is its hardly noticed. Max's hands on Iago's face and neck. They are chest to chest, skin to skin, making the kiss more urgent, more intense, devouring each others lips. Iago pulls back, there's a darkness in his eyes, they are boaring into Max, feeling him this close again, having him this close again is driving him beyond crazy. Max feels Iago at his entrance, barely registering it before he feels the sensation completely take him over. He doesn't gasp this time, he moans. 

It has been a long time since he's felt it. Since before he left for Mozambique. Iago makes a sound when Max does. He groans the affect is so strong. It doesn't hurt even though it should. He's with Max, he's making love to him again. Iago feels as if he's had this bomb inside of him, all of his pent up desire, passion, hunger, yearning, love. Trying to forget it, trying to unleash it with Gonzalo, it hadn't worked, hadn't even touched it.

It almost feels more animal than that. Animal urge to have Max, to want him so badly. Bodies moving. Iago looking at Max, he moans, looking down at Max, not his eyes but his body, taking it in. Wishing for it, dreaming about him here in their bed, he's here. Iago comes down to Max's lips. Max beyond hungry for them. The jolt in him stronger than it's ever been, its humming. Feeling Iago's moans down his throat. Iago breaks the kiss, moves to Max's neck. Max feels urgency in it. Not to kiss it but Iago wanting to get as close to it as he possibly can, devour it. Max feels pressure behind Iago's lips, his hand moving into Iago's hair as Max moans. He can feel Iago moaning into the skin. He feels Iago's teeth take a nip at the skin, Max's head going back, he moans. 

Iago had wanted to be with Gonzalo like this but it never felt right. He never would have understood it. The need he has to show how he feels. It didn't click. Iago had this side of him that Max understood. He could let out all of what he feels when they are making love and have Max understand why. How it feels for him, how raw it feels for him now. He's never had to hold back. For as much as Iago feels it, Max feels the same way. 

He feels Iago's lips moving, lips covering the skin, kissing all over Max's neck and throat. "Iago." Max moans. A thrill goes through Iago's body. What Iago had missed and more. Max's head moving down. Iago moves higher up, Max feels something deeper, he moans. "Max" He hears Iago moan. Max's hands on Iago's shoulders, hands moving down Iago's sides. Iago's lips meet Max's. Mouth against mouth. Ravenous for each other. Iago breaks the kiss but his lips hover just above Max's as Max feels it start in the center of himself. He moans as he feels it, he feels it expand out, he hears Iago moan, Max let's out a moan as it hits his whole body. Max lays there panting, almost heaving. Iago hovering over him, panting himself. He leans down, touching his lips to Max's. One kiss, then two, full of love, affection, desire for the man he never stopped loving. 

 

Not a fan of Gonzalo. He is delusional if he thinks what he feels for Iago is anything close to what Iago feels for Max. 

Gonzalo comes over to Beni's to try to talk Iago into getting back together. He walks through the door to see Max and Iago kissing. Before he has time to react, he sees Iago taking Max down the hall to his room. Gonzalo being well Gonzalo, wanting or what he thinks is wanting Iago back follows them, hoping to stop them and talk to Iago. 

The door shuts, he hears the lock click. He knows there is no use turning the knob, he won't get anywhere. He puts his ear to the door, hoping to hear them talking, but he doesn't hear anything except the sounds of them kissing. He thinks he has to stop them but how? The door is locked and they didn't even turn when he came in the apartment. They didn't react at all. His world becomes devastated as he hears the bed, hearing the sounds of breathing and what sound is unmistakable, he hears moaning. His eyes squeezing shut. "No, it can't be over." He's screaming in his head. Anger going through him, Iago is gone, he's in there With Max. Max who ruined it all. Tears starting to stream down his face as he walks back down the hallway. It was Max on the other side of that door, not him. Anger but more tears roll down his face as he opens the door, leaving the apartment.

 

The kiss in Beni's apartment when Max comes back

Starting to move, Iago forward, Max backward. The kiss changing from all consuming passion. They don't trip, they don't faulter, as if they have moved this way for years. But they haven't. Iago knows, so does Max. Needing a place to stop, to take this in, Iago stops at the door jam. 

Their lips haven't left the other but the kiss is different as Max's hands move to Iago's face again and Iago's hands on Max's. They have fallen into a rhythm. Lips moving as one but they flow now. Making love with their lips. Despite the time and distance they are still in love. Iago breaks it, his right hand moving away, his left cradling Max as his lips move to the left side of Max's neck. His lips devouring the skin, desperate for it, desperate to feel it. 

Max's eyes are closed. His body in ecstasy as it feel this. His hands on Iago's arms. He's not holding on because he might fall, he's holding Iago. Feeling his arms beneath his hands. Iago's lips aren't in one place, they are on multiple places on his neck. It's driving him crazy, about as crazy as Iago is being able to touch it again. Max feels Iago turning the corner to his throat. Max's head moving farther back, moaning. 

Hearing it sends a thrill through Iago. His passion and desire multiplied. Max can feel it in himself, radiating through him. To anyone else it would be dizzying, to Max and Iago it is how they feel. Max brings his head down, meeting Iago's lips. His hands on Iago's face, fingers in his hair. Iago closer to him. 

Somehow they have to get to the bedroom. Seems impossible since neither of them can think about moving from where they are. Iago pulls away abruptly, taking Max's hand and heads down the hallway. Iago had been thinking the same thing Max was. If they didn't move, they weren't going to. Iago goes in, Max following. Iago shutting the door, locking it.

Iago sees Max has already taken his shirt off. He notes the muscle changes in Max, it explains how the shirts fell on him. Iago almost charges into Max's lips, desperate for them. His hands on Max's face, Max's on Iago's shoulders and back, hugging Iago, holding Iago to him. His hands move to Iago's sides, gripping his shirt. Iago pulls away as Max pulls it off, discarding it to the floor. Skin to skin. Taking in a breathe but also losing it at the feel of it. 

They start to move toward the bed, Max falling to it, Iago following, not breaking the kiss. There is a desperate need in both of them, it feels like they are moving fast but they are aware of everything. Iago breaks the kiss. Moving to Max's collar bone. His lips move, reveling in this new body, the new muscle, the taller frame. Its all Max. Max's hands in Iago's hair. The feel of Iago's lips is making it hard to breath. Feeling the electric jolt in himself. 

Iago's hands taking in Max's sides, his stomach, his chest, beyond hungry to feel him. Iago raising himself up, arms on the bed, he doesn't want to be any father from Max than he is right now. lips bushing lips, mouth against mouth. Max's hand at the back of Iago's head. Its almost as if the last year didn't happen. The love they have for each other bigger than the time last they were this close. One would think they would spontaneously combust. The passion they feel for each other is all consuming. Love doesn't begin to describe it.


End file.
